Kiss it Better
by Lampades
Summary: Kouhai-chan gets jumped and her stuff gets stolen. Who better to help her than Wakatoshi-senpai? (My first fanfiction for Notice Me Senpai! Please R & R. Thank You!)


He waited for her. Kouhai-Chan was nowhere to be seen and they were supposed to meet at 3:15 when school got done at the train station to go on a date. _Where could she be?_ Wakatoshi wondered to himself. He started to walk to the cafe to see if she had got caught up with work and hadn't realized the time. He was about halfway to the cafe when he heard a cry coming from an alley. It was Kouhai-chan! She was sitting crying, cuts on her legs,a slightly bloodied lip and ear, and a red mark on her face. Wakatoshi ran to her and bent down and picked up her face. "What happened?!" He yelled in panic holding Kouhai's face in his hands. Wakatoshi didn't know how to feel, scared because he wasn't sure how hurt Kouhai-chan was or to be mad at whoever did this to her. Whoever did this to her would pay and he would make sure of that. Kouhai-chan just looked up at him and placed her arms around him and cried inside of Wakatoshi's chest. Wakatoshi realized that Kouhai-chan was probably too shaken up over whatever had happened. He decided he should calm her down before asking her anything. She didn't look like she was emotionally or physically able enough to walk home so he bent down and said "Get on my back." Kohai-chan did as he said and Wakatoshi carried her all the way to his home.

His parents were working the afternoon shift that night so the house was empty when he arrived. He carried Kohai-chan to the kitchen and placed her on the chair. A pot of water was placed on the stove because Wakatoshi thought Kohai-chan might want warm tea to soothe her. Kohai-chan wasn't crying as much and it had digressed to small whimpers. Wakatoshi grabbed the first aid kit he kept in his kitchen because he was always getting into fights. Thankfully, in a sense getting into all those fights was really going to help him out now because he was going to be able to help Kohai-chan. He got a washcloth, turned on the warm water in the sink, and placed the washcloth underneath to get it wet. He wrung it out so it wouldn't drip too much on the floor and he brought it over to Kohai-chan. Wakatoshi gently washed out the wounds on her knees, which weren't too bad and placed his Piyo bandaids that Kohai-chan had bought him on her cuts. Then, he moved to her face and cleaned her the wound near her ear and placed a band aid on that wound too. Finally, he moved to the wound on her lip and gently dabbed the wound with the washcloth. He put the washcloth into the dirty clothes basket and took the boiling water off the stove to pour Kouhai-chan and him a cup of tea to drink.

He placed the tea on the table and sat in the chair right next to Kohai-chan. "So are you ready to tell me what happened?" Kouhai blew on her tea to start to cool it off and placed it back down and looked at Wakatoshi in the eyes to begin to tell him her story.

"I had just left the cafe and I was running a little late and I didn't want to be late on our date so I was rushing and not paying attention. As I was walking I didn't notice two men were following me and as I walked by the alley you found me they shoved me in and took my purse and everything in it. I tried to fight back but then one just slapped me and the other shoved me into the wall. I was so upset that I sat down and began to cry and then a few minutes later you came for me." Wakatoshi sat there and was seething with anger. All he wanted to do was to find those two guys and beat them to a pulp. Wakatoshi looked at Kohai-chan and said "I'm sorry! This is my fault! I should have just met you at the cafe and walked with you to the train station. That way none of this would have ever happened!" He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Kohai-chan, I should have been there to protect you. I never want to see you like this again,"

"Waka-kun it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know, but you came to look for me and bandaged me all up and for that I'm grateful."

"No. I should have been able to done more. Do you need anything else now Kouhai-chan? I need to make this up to you."

Kouhai-chan sat there and developed a slight blush on her face.

"Well when I was younger and I got hurt, my parents always told me kissing the wounds would make them feel better quicker." Kouhai diverted her eyes, can't believing she had said that. She didn't know what Wakatoshi was thinking, probably that she was weird. She was about to say nevermind and that she was joking until Wakatoshi bent down and brought her knee up closer to his lips. He gently kissed her knee on top of the Piyo band aid. Wakatoshi placed her knee back down and went up to the bandage near her ear and kissed it. Kouhai-chan was turning bright red at this moment, not believing the situation she had gotten herself into. He kissed her cheek and then Kouhai knew there was one place left and she closed her eyes. Kouhai-chan was so embarrassed and then, she felt warm soft lips on top of hers. Wakatoshi kissed her so gently it almost seemed out of character for him. Since he's known for being rough, tough, and always down for a fight that it was abnormal how gently he was kissing Kouhai-chan. Kouhai-chan didn't mind though she kissed him back and when she felt his tongue pressing into her bottom lip asking to be let him she opened her mouth and let their tongues clash with one another. They both eventually needed to come apart to breathe and both Wakatoshi and Kouhai-chan were a bright red.

Wakatoshi then suddenly picked up Kouhai-chan and brought her up to his room. He laid her down and crawled into bed next to her putting the blankets on top of them. He kissed her again and said "Go to sleep now, you need a rest."

"I'm sorry we couldn't go out on our date Waka-chan." Kouhai-chan said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay, so shh now and go to sleep." Wakatoshi whispered.

Soon Kouhai-Chan fell asleep in Wakatoshi's arms and quick to follow was Wakatoshi. The next day Wakatoshi and Kouhai-chan made up their date and went out to down to go catch an early morning movie that Kouhai-chan had been wanting to see. Wakatoshi didn't spend much time watching the movie, but rather thinking about what he was going to do about this whole situation. Wakatoshi wanted revenge and he wanted it bad. As he was walking home he saw two guys out the corner of his eye trying to sell Kouhai-chan's purse and stuff to some random girl. He didn't let Kouhai-chan know he saw them instead he walked her home and told her that he would meet up with her later.

Wakatoshi made his way back to where he saw the two guys from before and went up acting like he was going to buy the purse.

"So what do you guys have here?"

"Only the best purses in all the world. Here come take a look at our selection."

Wakatoshi picked up the purse he thought was Kouhai-chan's and looked inside and saw her name written on the inside, something she liked to do in case any of her stuff was ever in a switch up. Wakatoshi then, punched one of the sales guy right in the face. The other one tried to punch him, but Wakatoshi grabbed his fist and punched him in the gut. They both were on the ground in seconds in pain. Wakatoshi picked up the purse and stood over them.

"If any of you two guys ever push around with the love of my life, then be certain that next time I'll make sure you both end up six feet underground. Got it?"

He then walked triumphantly away and walked back to Kouhai-chan's house. He knocked on her door and she opened and was amaze to see her purse in his hand.

"My purse!" She shouted "Where did you find it?"

"I saw it and took it back from the guys who stole it from you."

"Oh my goodness! You went after them yourself! You aren't hurt or anything right?"

"Nothing I'm not used to Kouhai-chan you already know that."

"Are you sure?" Kouhai-chan asked one more time

"Well when I was younger my mom used to kiss my injuries to make them heal faster and I think my lips may have been hurt in the scuffle." he said with a smirk.

Kouhai-chan blushed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Waka-chan, thankful that he was alright and she had her purse back.


End file.
